Idiot Is Fun, Isn't it?
by Jeltsu Kagami-X
Summary: Bagaimanakah keidiotan yang diperbuat oleh si kecil Dragneel, si kecil Fullbuster, bersama dengan si kecil Fernandes? Terkadang keidiotan itu menyenangkan bukan..? Inilah kisah lucu mereka yang dapat membuat kalian tertawa! / ONE-SHOT / Second Fic / Berniat untuk membaca?


**Yosh, mumpung lagi liburan banjir.. Maka aku memutuskan untuk membuat one shot lagi sebagai fic keduaku. Silahkan membaca!**

.

.

Idiot Is Fun, Isn't It?

Fairy Tail dibuat oleh Hiro Mashima

Fic ini dibuat oleh aku

Warning : Kurang Lucu, OOC-ness, Konyol-ness, Baka-ness, Gaje-ness, ness-ness lain nya

.

Enjoy The Story!

.

.

Di rumah keluarga Natsu (Pagi Hari)

*KRIIIIIIIING* Telepon mulai berdering, membuat Natsu Kecil Dragneel terpaksa harus mengangkat nya.

"Halo? Siapa ya? Kok suara nya kayak banci?" tanya Natsu Kecil Dragneel.

Lalu orang yang ada di telepon marah-marah, "APA KAU BILANG?!"

"Eh, enggak! enggak! Canda kok om!" balas Natsu Kecil Dragneel.

"Papa mu ada, Natsu Kecil?" tanya nya.

"Bentar ya!" kata Natsu Kecil.

"Papa telepon~" kata Natsu Kecil.

"Hoh? Bilang aja papa gak ada" jawab Natsu Dragneel sambil menyantap makanan nya yang diberikan oleh istri nya, Lucy.

"Papa bilang Papa gak ada, om!" kata Natsu Kecil Dragneel pada handphone genggam ditangan nya.

"Oh... Bilangin Papa kalau Om juga gak ada ya?"

"Okey, om! Papa! Kata Om, om juga gak ada!" kata Natsu Kecil dengan polos nya.

"Oh" jawab Natsu dengan nada yang sama polos nya dengan anak nya.

"Lha? Kok kalau om gak ada, kenapa bisa telepon? Wah aku kok jadi baka, pa?" tanya Natsu Kecil.

"Kan Papa baka, jadi nya kamu juga ikut baka kayak papa!" jawab Natsu Dragneel dengan polos nya.

"Oh... berarti Papa ngaku kalau Papa itu baka dong! Ya kan, Lucy Kecil?" tanya Natsu Kecil pada adik nya.

"Betul! Betul! Betul!" jawab Lucy Kecil.

"Papa gak baka kok! Kata siapa Papa bilang kalau Papa baka? Kan Papa bilang nya kamu juga ikut baka kayak papa, ya kan Lucy Kecil? " tanya Natsu Dragneel.

"Betul! Betul! Betul! Salah..." jawab Lucy Kecil.

"Pokok nya Papa Baka!" seru Natsu Kecil sambil menutup telepon.

"Kok ditutup, Kak?" tanya Lucy Kecil.

"Heh? Oh iya... Kakak lupa, Lucy Kecil!" kata Natsu Kecil nyengar-nyengir gak jelas.

*DBAK*

"PAMAN GRAY! BIBI ERZA!" sapa Natsu Kecil dan Lucy Kecil.

"Paman Gray! Tau gak kalau Papa itu baka?" tanya Natsu Kecil.

"Memang... orang kayak Flames Head gitu kan memang pantas jadi orang baka sedunia!" kata Gray.

"YEY! Papa mecahin rekor dunia baru! Yey! Yey!" sorak Natsu Kecil bangga.

"Ice Freak! Kau tau, apa yang telah kau ajarkan pada anak ku?!" tanya Natsu.

"Lalu apa mau mu, Flames Head?" balas Gray.

*XING* Erza menggulurkan pedang nya, "Mau diam atau ti-" Erza terhenti karena teriak Natsu Kecil.

"YEY! Bibi Erza keluarin pedang! YEY! Bibi, minta pedang nya dong! Buat motong sayur!" mohon Natsu Kecil.

Erza hanya sweatdrop melihat sifat Natsu Kecil yang sama bodoh nya dengan ayah nya, Natsu.

"Bibi Erza! Tau gak apa ibu kota nya Vietnam?" tanya Natsu Kecil.

"Heh? Um... apa ya?" tanya Erza.

"Berarti Lu gak tau, BIBI ERZA BAKA!" Teriak Natsu Kecil, lalu lari ke taman.

"Hey! Jangan lari kau!" kata Erza sambil mengejar Natsu Kecil.

"UWAAAAAA!" teriak Natsu Kecil, lalu menabrak tiang. #DBAK#

"Auch, sakit tau..." rengek nya.

"Salah sendiri gak lihat ada tiang di depan" kata Erza.

"Aye..." kata Natsu Kecil.

"Ara-ara, Erza... untuk apa kau bertarung dengan Natsu Kecil? Kan tidak ada guna nya!" kata Mirajane yang entah kapan sudah ada di rumah Natsu.

"Huf, ya sudah lah!" kata Erza sambil meninggalkan taman.

"Ada guna nya kok, bibi Mira! Bukti nya air mancur yang diujung taman kan tadi nya mampet dan gak keluar air, terus pas bibi Erza belah dua, keluar lagi air nya! Banyak lagi!" kata Natsu Kecil.

"Itu mah nama nya bocor" kata Mirajane sweatdrop.

"Oh... Jadi nama asli nya bibi Erza itu, bibi Bocor... BIBI BOCOR! Tunggu aku!" kata Natsu Kecil mengejar Erza.

"Maksud nya bukan itu..." kata Mirajane jawdrop.

"Bibi! Paman Jellal mana?" tanya Natsu Kecil.

"Tuh!" kata Erza sambil menunjuk ke belakang.

"Oh... Paman Jellal udah mati..." kata Natsu Kecil.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" tanya Erza emosi.

"Kan bukti nya Bibi Erza nunjuk angin doang, berarti maksud nya Bibi Erza nunjuk roh nya Paman Jellal dong!" kata Natsu Kecil dengan polos nya.

*XING* Dan... tamatlah riwayat mu, Natsu Kecil Dragneel. XD

Di rumah keluarga Gray (Pagi menjelang Siang)

"Mama! Mama!" panggil Cahaya.

"Iya, ada apa, sayang?" tanya Juvia pada anak perempuan nya.

"Ma, Cahaya mau tanya nih! Kan kakak namanya Gray Kecil, kok Cahaya nama nya Cahaya sih, bukan Juvia Kecil?" tanya Cahaya.

"Cahaya... Kan banyak yang sebel sama Mama, jadi Juvia cari nama lain buat kamu..." jawab Juvia.

"Tapi kan sihir Mama bukan Cahaya, sihir Papa juga bukan Cahaya! Tapi kenapa nama Cahaya malah Cahaya, bukan Air atau Es?" tanya Cahaya.

"Suka-suka Juvia dong!" jawab Juvia.

"Terus kenapa kalau Cahaya ngomong 'aku'berubah jadi 'Cahaya'? Kan aneh, masa Cahaya bilang gini sih 'Cahaya yang mecahin lampu!' kan aneh, ma!" kata Cahaya.

"Ya gak apa-apa, dari pada Juvia makan Juvia- Eh, loh kok?!"

Balik lagi ke rumah keluarga Natsu (Siang Hari)

"Gray, kenapa kau gak mengajak Juvia ke sini?" tanya Erza.

"Dia bilang nanti dia nyusul, bareng Gray Kecil dan Cahaya" kata Gray.

"Oh... tapi kan sekarang udah siang, kok belum nyusul ya?" tanya Lucy.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi..." jawab Gray.

"Kau sendiri tak bawa anak-anak mu, Erza? Jellal?" tanya Lucy.

"Mereka masih tidur" jawab Jellal.

"Oh... bangunin yuk!" kata Lucy.

"Hm, ya sudah ayo! Rumah kami kan dekat dengan rumah mu, Lucy" kata Erza.

Di rumah keluarga Jellal (Siang Hari)

"Jellal Kecil bangun!" seru Natsu Kecil.

"Pasang alaram aja yuk!" kata Lucy Kecil.

"Oh, ya udah!" kata Natsu Kecil segera memutar jam alaram nya.

"Eh? Gimana sih cara nya, Lucy Kecil?" tanya Natsu Kecil menggaruk-garukan kepala nya.

"Ah! Gitu aja kakak gak bisa!" ledek Lucy Kecil sambil mengambil alaram yang ada di tangan Natsu Kecil.

"Nah! Begitu!" kata Lucy Kecil.

*KRIIIIIIIING* Alaram berbunyi.

"Hmmm, ah berisik!" kata Jellal Kecil segera mematikan alaram nya, lalu kembali tertidur.

"HEEEEEH?!" Tanya Natsu Kecil dan Lucy Kecil sweatdrop.

"Ya udah, bangunin Erza Kecil dulu yuk!" kata Lucy Kecil.

"Yuk!" kata Natsu Kecil.

"Erza Kecil! Bangun dong!" kata Lucy Kecil.

"Erza Kecil!" seru Natsu Kecil.

"Percuma kalian coba bangunin dia kalau dia lagi tidur selelap itu" Kata Jellal.

"Iya! Bener tuh pa! Masa lagi tidur selelap ini di bangunin... Mana bisa?!" kata Erza Kecil.

"Lha itu?!" tanya Natsu Kecil dan Lucy Kecil.

"Heh?" tanya Erza Kecil sambil melirik kasur nya.

"AKU MANA?! Kok gak ada di kasur?!" tanya Erza Kecil panik.

Natsu Kecil dan Lucy Kecil yang sweatdrop segera keluar dari kamar Erza Kecil, dan kembali ke kamar Jellal Kecil.

"Eh, Jellal Kecil udah bangun!" kata Lucy Kecil.

Jellal Kecil menengok ke kiri dan kanan, seperti kebingungan.

"Hoh? Ada apa, Jellal kecil?" tanya Natsu Kecil.

"Tadi siapa yang matiin alaram nya?" tanya Jellal Kecil.

"Kau sendiri" Kata Lucy Kecil sweatdrop lagi.

Kembali ke rumah keluarga Natsu (Sore Hari)

"Hah, makan sayur lagi... makan sayur lagi..." keluh Gray Kecil.

"Hn, sayur nya gak dimakan juga gak apa-apa" jawab Gray.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Seru Juvia.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gray.

"Jangan ngajarin anak kita yang aneh-aneh dong!" protes Juvia.

"Ya... Ya..." jawa Gray malas.

"Jellal! Bisakah kau minggiran dikit?" tanya Jellal Kecil.

"GAK SOPAN YA! Dibilangin manggil nya Papa, masih aja manggil nama!" bentak Jellal.

"Dari awalpun, aku gak sudi punya ayah kayak kau!" kata Jellal Kecil.

"Hah.. iya juga sih..." kata Jellal mengingat-ingat masa lalu.

Flashback

"Oeee..."

"Wah, bayi yang imut!" kata Lucy.

"Jellal Kecil..." kata Erza.

"Oeee, jadi nama ku Jellal Kecil ya?" tanya bayi itu.

"Hah? Udah bisa bicara?" tanya Lucy sweatdrop.

"Oeek, mama!" Bayi itu memeluk Erza.

"Bayi yang manis" kata Lucy.

"Papa" kata Bayi itu memeluk Natsu.

"Loh kok aku?!" tanya Natsu.

"Oy, papa mu yang ini" kata Jellal.

"Masa? Cius? Enelan? Mi Apa?" tanya bayi itu.

"Huf, iya! Ini Papa! Yang itu Paman!" kata Jellal.

"Masa sich? Ogah ah punya Papa jelek kayak gitu"

"Gerh! Kan nama mu Jellal Kecil! Papa itu Jellal! Kan nama nya sama kan? Masih gak percaya?" tanya Jellal.

"Oeeek, Jellal! Mama!" sahut anak itu.

"PAPA! Bukan JELLAL!"

End of Flashback

Well, kok masih bayi udah bisa bicara segitu lancar nya? Tau ah!

"Sabar ya, Jellal!" kata Lucy sok prihatin.

"Iya... sabar ya, paman" kata Natsu Kecil dan Gray Kecil.

"OY! Kok kalian gak pernah berantem ya?" tanya Natsu.

"Oh iya! Papa sama Paman Gray kan suka berantem! Kita berantem yuk, Gray Kecil!" kata Natsu Kecil.

"Yo, Flames Head Kecil!" kata Gray Kecil.

"Flames Head Kecil? Kok pake kecil?" tanya Gray heran.

"Yeah! Ayo! Ice Freak Kecil!" kata Natsu Kecil.

"Kok pake kecil?" tanya Natsu heran.

"Kan papa nama nya Natsu, di ganti Flames Head, berarti kalau aku kan Natsu Kecil diganti jadi Flames Head kecil dong, pa! Ya kan?" kata Natsu Kecil.

"Betul! Betul! Betul!" kata Lucy Kecil mengangguk setuju.

"Ice Freak Kecil! Ho, lawan aku!" kata Natsu Kecil.

"Ayo! Aku tidak takut, Flames Head Kecil!" balas Gray Kecil.

Erza, Jellal, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, dan Juvia terheran-heran dibuat nya.

"Mama! Mama! Aku ikut berantem ya?" tanya Lucy Kecil.

"Kamu kan perempu-" Perkataan Lucy terpotong saat Lucy Kecil meminta ijin pada Natsu.

"Papa! Papa! Boleh kan?! Mama udah setuju tuh!" kata Lucy Kecil.

"Hey! Aku tidak-"

"Yo! Tentu saja boleh! Berantem itu bisa menambah kekuatan loh!" kata Natsu smabil menyengir ke arah Lucy Kecil.

"YEEY!" Kata Lucy Kecil senang, lalu segera mengikuti Natsu Kecil dan Gray Kecil yang sedang berantem.

"NATSU!" Seru Lucy.

"Erza Kecil! Sebaik nya kau menghentikan mereka seperti saat mama menghentikan Paman Gray dan Paman Natsu bertarung ya?" kata Erza.

"Ngapain di berhentiin ma? Seru kok! Aku gabung ya ma!" kata Erza Kecil segera masuk dalam pertengkaran Natsu Kecil, Gray Kecil, dan Lucy Kecil.

"WHAT?!"

"Jellal Kecil! Kok gak gabung? Ayo sini!" panggil Erza Kecil.

"Ya aku mau nya gitu sih! Cuman aku lagi ngajak Cahaya nih, biar genap! Kan kalau ganjil gak enak lihat nya!" kata Jellal Kecil.

"Oh... Ya udah! Cahaya! Ayo gabung!" kata Erza Kecil.

"Bentar, lagi buat boneka Gray-sama!" kata Cahaya.

"Heh? Kau sudah bisa membuat boneka Gray-sama, Cahaya?" tanya Juvia.

"Iya! Lihat deh, ma! Bagus kan?" tanya Cahaya.

Juvia terdiam 1000 bahasa. Natsu Kecil, Gray Kecil, Lucy Kecil, Erza Kecil, dan Jellal Kecil yang penasaran segera mendekati cahaya.

"Lihat do- Urmbh! Gimana ya kalau Paman Gray sejelek itu?"

"Entahlah..."

"Daripada buat boneka, mendingan berantem yuk, Cahaya!" ajak Natsu Kecil.

"Ya sudah deh! Mama juga gak suka sama boneka Gray-sama buatan Cahaya" kata Cahaya.

"Okey! Lawan aku, Titania Gila Kecil!" kata Gray Kecil.

"Titania... gila?" tanya Erza jawdrop.

"Yo, Flames Head Kecil" panggil Jellal Kecil.

"Fight Me! Si Gren Kecil!" jawab Natsu Kecil.

"SIGRAIN! Bukan SI GREN!" kata Jellal emosi.

Keesokan hari nya di guild Fairy Tail

"Selamat Datang di acara Kompotisi Baka!" seru Mirajane.

"Dan peserta pertama adalah... Natsu Dragneel!"

"Hahahha! Rasakan itu, Flames Head! Kau memang Baka kan? Hahahaha" Ledek Gray.

"Tch!" jawab Natsu.

"Yang kedua, Gray Fullbuster!" seru Mirajane.

"What?! AKu juga?!" tanya Gray.

"Gray! Ganbatte ya! Semoga menang!" kata Juvia.

"Kompotisi Baka kok di suruh menang sih? Ah... Juvia mulai baka nih" kata Gray.

"Selanjut nya... Juvia Lockser!"

"Gray-sama! Maaf ya, Juvia gak bermaksud untuk menang dari Gray kok!" Kata Juvia.

"Natsu Kecil Dragneel dan Lucy Kecil Dragneel!" seru Mirajane.

"Dan yang terakhir adalah..."

"Hah, kompotisi macam apa ini? Baka Mira!" kata Carla.

"AKU SENDIRI!" kata Mirajane.

"Heh?"

"Kan Carla bilang aku baka!" kata Carla.

"Papa, kok Mama dan Papa termasuk Baka, tapi aku dan Cahaya enggak?" tanya Gray Kecil yang ikut naik ke panggung, entah karena apa.

"Mungkin karena papa baka" jawab Gray asal.

"?" tanya Gray Kecil kebingungan, lalu turun panggung.

"Dan pemenang nya adalah.. AKUUUUU! YEAY!" seru Mirajane.

"Elf Nii-chan, kurasa Mira-nee mulai gila" kata Lisanna Strauss.

"Ya begitulah" kata Elfman.

Dan karena ide Author udah abis dibakar Gray, dan dibekuin Natsu... Eh?! Terbalik ya? Pokok nya ide Author abis, dan Author udah cape ngetik, maka...

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"Erza Kecil, Jellal Kecil, dan Gray Kecil dimana?"

"Gak tau deh.."

"Mungkin lagi sibuk mikirin cinta segitiga mereka"

"HAA? Cinta segitiga? Gimana cara nya? Masa Jellal Kecil suka sama saudara nya sendiri sih?!"

"Bukan... Tapi Erza kecil suka Gray kecil, Gray kecil suka Jellal kecil!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><strong>RnR please..?<strong>


End file.
